


Bad, Bad Crewman Janeway

by sara_sedai



Series: Bad Ensign on Voyager [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bad Ensign, Dare, Desire, F/M, Frustration, Seduction, Sex Game, Smut, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_sedai/pseuds/sara_sedai
Summary: Bad Ensign (see Curator's truly amazing story here https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604374) is a game played in dorm rooms across Starfleet Academy, spanning generations.Following Ensign Kim's mishap in the Captain's Ready Room (see Part 1 of this Series), Chakotay asks the Captain what happened, which leads to the Command Team playing Bad Ensign. A seductive scene follows...





	Bad, Bad Crewman Janeway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/gifts).



> Read Curator's story first! It's amazing. (I'm obsessing over it.) Reading that first will make this story so much better. 
> 
> So go, go now! It's brilliant. You will love it!

Kathryn pulled her uniform off, made a half-hearted attempt at folding it and left it on her bathroom counter. She then stepped into the sonic shower. _What a day!_ She could not believe Harry had initiated a game of Bad Ensign with her. Had it been anyone else, she wouldn’t have believed it were possible to accidentally start that game.

Stepping out of the shower, she moved to her closet and selected a deep blue dress with swirls of black. She smiled as she slipped it on, remembering Chakotay’s reaction when she had entered Tom’s holodeck recreation of Chez Sandíne a month ago wearing this same dress. As he’d passed behind her, he’d said in a low tone, “That dress matches your eyes,” and it instantly became her favorite.

She settled onto her couch with a book that Tuvok had recently recommended. Pulling her feet up, she opened the book to the second chapter. Her eyes rested on the words at the top of the page as her mind wandered, sliding back to the first time she’d heard of the game.

It had been her first week at the academy. She’d been in the library. Amazed at the sheer number of books the academy had managed to preserve, she had weaved her way through the stacks, her hand lightly trailing along the spines of the bound volumes. Her father had told her the library housed originals dating back to the 2100s. Those books looked, felt, and even smelled different from the replicated ones.

A tall cadet with brown hair and green eyes had approached. Pulling her hand away from an old, leather-bound cover, she had turned to face him. He’d smiled, with the merest hint of a dimple on his left cheek. He had asked if she would help him out. He’d been dared to challenge a new, upstart cadet to a game. It took her a moment to realize he meant her. She bristled at the insult. She wasn’t an _upstart._

He had leaned forward and grinned, briefly explaining the rules of the game. He would pretend to be a captain and she’d be the “bad ensign.” He’d call her into his Ready Room for a stern dress down of her poor performance and tardiness.

She scoffed at the scenario he’d depicted. She was _never_ late and her performance was always exemplary.

He had seemed to enjoy her indignation, and continued with his explanation of the game. She was supposed to say, _“I guess I’m just a bad ensign—a bad, bad ... very bad ... ensign,”_ and then attempt to seduce her “captain.” She’d win if she could sway him and he began to respond to her advances. He’d win if he successfully remained detached and rebuffed her flirtations. Either party could quit by calling out “red alert.”

Kathryn had weighed her options. The older cadet clearly had been on a mission to bed as many freshmen as possible, but she’d felt confident in her ability to sway him, win the game, and promptly exit. She’d agreed but only if they played right then and there—in the library.

The sophomore had stared at her wide-eyed for a moment and she’d seized her opportunity. Stepping up, she had whispered in his ear, “Ready, _Captain?_ ” She’d trailed a finger down the front of his uniform and grinned as his breathing immediately accelerated. _Good luck remaining stoic through this._

A mere ten minutes later she’d had him moaning and begging her to go back to his dorm room. “Good game,” she’d said dismissively, and then spun on her heel and left him among the stacks of ancient tomes.

At the academy, she had played the game more times than she could count. Only once had she come close to losing. It had been during her junior year. A stunning Betazoid woman with dark eyes and short, wavy hair had approached her at a party and issued the challenge. Kathryn had been “the captain” in that game, and she’d been just a hair’s breadth away from succumbing. The sultry empath knew it too, which had made Kathryn all the more dogged. She’d managed to remain resolute and the cadet had given up. With a slow and seductive smile, she’d leaned in, her lips almost touching Kathryn’s, and whispered, “You should’ve let me win, KJ.” She looked down at Kathryn’s lips, back up at her eyes, and then turned and walked away.

The door to her quarters on Voyager chimed, interrupting her reverie.

*****

“Come in.” Chakotay heard Kathryn call through the door. She sounded amused.

As he entered, Kathryn rose to her feet. He noticed she was wearing the blue dress, the one that clung to her curves.

“I thought we were having dinner together tomorrow,” she said taking the wine bottle from him, inspecting the label and smiling at his choice.

“We’d planned for today, but we can move it to tomorrow.”

She shook her head. “No, this is fine, but please tell me we aren’t doing crew evaluations.” She gestured for him to sit as she retrieved two glasses and opened the wine.

“That’s next week.” Chakotay settled on the couch and watched as she poured the wine. That dress was dangerous. It made her look soft and inviting.

“Maybe we should make them biannual instead of quarterly,” she said passing him a glass.

He nodded in agreement. His curiosity about what had happened this afternoon spurred him to shift the conversation. “Paris was acting strangely on the bridge today after that false alarm.”

Kathryn smirked. “I can imagine.” She settled on the couch beside him, her eyes dancing as she took a sip of the wine.

“What caused the alarm?”

“Harry,” she said ambiguously.

“Harry requires authorization codes to call for a red alert.” He waited, hoping she’d elaborate. He took a sip of the red wine. It was earthy and dry with a sharp oak taste and just a hint of berry sweetness. Kathryn would like this one.

She shook her head. “You won’t believe this.”

He waited patiently. He could tell from her tone she was about to launch into a full explanation.

She paused, straightened her spine, and then faced him with her captain’s mask firmly in place. “Ensign Kim inadvertently initiated a game of Bad Ensign with me.”

Chakotay spluttered. “He did what?”

Kathryn put her glass down. “I called him into my Ready Room to speak with him about his insomnia. He’s been refusing treatment and it’s impacting his work. And...” the captain’s mask slipped as she lifted her hand in an attempt to hide her smirk, “and he said, _‘I guess I’m just a bad ensign—a bad, bad–’_ ”

“No. Not Harry,” Chakotay said in disbelief.

Kathryn shook her head. Overcome with laughter, she motioned with her hands for him to stop, as if he had somehow caused her outburst. “I know, I know, it’s absurd. But he hadn’t known about the game until recently and he just wasn’t thinking straight. I was so surprised that I forgot my call for the red alert would have a ship-wide effect.”

Chakotay watched as she regained her composure, a small crooked smile still on her face. She was so beautiful. She probably had no idea how she looked, sitting on the edge of the couch, her eyes dancing, her dress shimmering around her.

“Harry went to the academy. How could he have _just_ learned about Bad Ensign?” he asked.

She retrieved her wine glass. Taking a sip she gestured appreciatively with the glass. “Very nice wine.”

“I think I heard of the game my first afternoon on campus.” Chakotay shook his head. He found himself imagining Harry attempting to corner Kathryn in her office. That kid would never have stood a chance if she’d seriously pursued the game.

“I heard about it my first week.” Kathryn grinned.

“And you won that first game.” Chakotay deduced. He hoped she’d fill him in on those details.

“I won _every_ game,” she said. “You?”

“I played the game often my first two years at the academy. Sometimes losing is more fun.” Chakotay said taking another sip of the dry wine. He couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with her. He hadn’t thought about Bad Ensign in years. He couldn’t count how many times he’d been cornered by cadets, almost all women, some shy and blushing, some forward and blunt. All but one had wanted him to be the captain.

Kathryn laughed. “I was only tempted to lose once.”

Chakotay looked up at her and waited for the story to unfold.

“Damned empath. She had the upper hand. I couldn’t let her win.”

Chakotay raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You played Bad Ensign with an empath and won?”

“I had an untarnished record until today.”

“Maybe you’re out of practice.”

Kathryn smirked. “You think I’ve lost my touch?”

“I think your winning streak is over. You’re doomed to lose every game from here on in.”

“The incident today was an aberration and it will _never_ happen again.”

“Because you’re afraid to play again?” Chakotay teased, unable to stop smiling.

“Are you challenging me, Commander?” Kathryn leaned forward. She seemed eager to show off her prowess.

“Well, I’m no empath, but since Harry’s put you on a losing streak....” Chakotay took another sip of his wine.

Kathryn rose to her feet and put her hands on her hips. “You’re the captain.”

Chakotay paused for moment. She was going to do this. Now. In that dress. _Damn._

He slowly rose to his feet and stood before her. Never before had the stakes in this game seemed so high.

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. Okay. He could do this. Bad Ensign. He’d played the game innumerable times. He bit the inside of his cheek and adopted the demeanor of a disappointed captain. A Maquis captain, because that was an easier role.

“Crewman Janeway,” he said roughly. “What the hell were you thinking? You made a complete mess of the relays and the Cardassians were this close,” he gestured with his thumb and index finger, “to blowing us to bits. This is your last chance. You screw up again and I’ll drop you off at the next space station, and I don’t care what side of the Demilitarized Zone we’re on.”

“Maquis,” Kathryn murmured. She seemed to appreciate the twist. “Sorry Captain,” she said in a throaty voice, stepping forward. “I guess I’m just a bad crewman—a bad, bad ... _very_ bad crewman.” She looked into his eyes, then dropped her gaze to his mouth and leaned forward. Reaching her hand up, she lightly traced his bottom lip with her finger.

Chakotay’s heart raced. He fought to steady his breathing. He realized the longer he remained stoic, the more she’d tease and torture him, and the moment he caved she’d walk away gloating. There was no winning in this game, but he could drag it out and enjoy every minute of it.

He pulled back from her and frowned. “You think flirting with me will get you out of this, crewman?”

She slipped her hand up around his neck and pulled him close, her lips almost brushing his. “Flirting implies I won’t follow through, Captain,” she said in a low voice.

He felt a spiral of desire pierce through him. His eyes roamed her face. She was flush with excitement. Her eyes, darker than usual, danced. Her hair looked so silky. He ached to run his fingers through it. Chakotay groaned and took a step back. “Enough, crewman. Get out of my sight.”

She walked slowly around him, trailing her hand across his back and then stopped when she was standing in front of him, her hand still resting on his side. He could feel the warmth of her palm through his uniform. She eyed him, her gaze lingering on his shoulders and then running down his body. When her gaze returned to his, the seductive smile was gone. Her expression was now earnest with naked hunger in her eyes. Reaching up, she traced the edge of the tattoo down his brow toward his cheek.

“Captain Chakotay,” she whispered.

 _Damn she was good._ He fought the urge to haul her up against him and run his hands along her curves.

“You’re treading on thin ice, crewman,” he said in threatening tone.

She slid her hands up into his hair and pulled him close. Chakotay braced himself for the kiss. _Don’t react. Don’t respond_. His fingers twitched.

“I didn’t join the Maquis to play it safe,” she laughed softly. She lightly dragged her tongue along his bottom lip. He closed his eyes for a moment as he struggled to suppress a moan. He could feel her body close to his. The sheer fabric of her dress brushed up against the back of his hand. If he opened his mouth, he was certain he’d taste the wine on her lips.

His eyes snapped open again when he felt her push him back toward the couch. “You look so tense, Captain.... I can help you relax.” She pushed him off balance and he fell onto the cushions.

Sitting on the couch, he looked up at her. He knew Kathryn was competitive, to a fault, in fact, but he hadn’t realized how far she’d take this game. When this had started, he thought he might get a kiss out of it. If he somehow managed to stay impassive, how far would she go?

He felt a mixture of awe and raging desire. He had to keep the game going. “All I want, crewman, is for you to show up for your shifts on time and complete the tasks you’re assigned,” he said in a harsh tone.

She straddled him and smiled seductively. “Any specific _tasks_ you need me to do right now, Captain?” She brushed a kiss across his cheek and then whispered hotly in his ear. “I’ll do anything you ask. I’ll do even more if you beg.”

He unclenched his fists and pressed his open palms against the cushions. He laughed, partly to release some of his tension but also in an attempt to reject her overtures. “I don’t beg. This is my ship. We play by my rules.”

Chakotay glanced down for a moment. Her dress had ridden up, exposing her legs. He wanted to splay his hands across her thighs and trace small circles on her skin with his tongue.

She unzipped his uniform jacket and slid her hands inside. He bit down on the inside of his cheek and worked to remain still. Dropping her head to his neck, she licked and nibbled. He closed his eyes, swimming in a sea of sensation. He’d dreamt up a lot of different scenarios involving Kathryn but never imagined being in this position, with her straddling him, her mouth at his throat and him unable to touch her at all.

His frustration grew. He wanted to tear that dress off of her and pull her down on the couch with him. _Damn it._ If he slipped up, she’d stop. Spirits, he didn’t want her to stop. He swallowed hard and worked to remain impassive under her ministrations. “Crewman,” he said in a taut voice as her mouth slid hotly along his jaw. “I think it’s time you–”

She fit her mouth over his and kissed him. Her tongue delved into his mouth. All his muscles went tense with the strain of staying motionless beneath her. He attempted to catalog the sensations. Her weight bearing down on him, her hot mouth moving against his, the thundering beat of his heart, her hands sliding on his chest. Unable to keep up, his mind spun out of control.

She moaned into his mouth and pressed herself against him. He couldn’t take much more. Chakotay shuddered. He hoped she hadn’t noticed. If she had, the game was over. Although he already gotten far more than he’d bargained for.

She pulled back, panting. Her eyes searched his wordlessly. Her hair spilled forward, framing her face. He watched as she licked her lips and captured his wrists. She placed his hands on her hips, closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and rocked against him. She moaned softly. She slid his hands up her sides and then left them on her ribcage with his thumbs just barely brushing her breasts.

Opening her eyes, she pushed his jacket off his shoulders. She seemed intent on stripping his uniform off. She pulled on his right jacket sleeve. He felt a bit like a puppet, with her moving his arms. He didn’t see how she was going to make this work without him helping. Grabbing a fistful of his shirt, she pulled him forward and freed him of his jacket, dropping it to the floor. Chakotay raised his eyebrows in surprise.

She pushed him back against the couch cushions and pulled at his shirt, but she couldn’t remove it without his cooperation. She seemed agitated by this, which made him grin. _It was about time she experienced some frustration._ Capturing his wrists once again, she placed his hands back on her body, just barely touching her breasts. She pushed his shirt up, her eyes hungrily moving across his chest. She leaned forward to lick at the newly exposed skin. Sitting up, she dropped her head to his shoulder and bit him gently through the shirt.

“Captain,” she breathed. “I want you.” She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his again.

He’d learned from last time. “Crewm–”

She smiled against his mouth and then kissed him deeply. Her swaying motions had inched his hands just a touch higher on her sides, his fingertips now lightly brushing her breasts. She bit his bottom lip and then slid off the couch to kneel in front him of him.

What could she possibly be planning now?

She grasped his right hand with both of hers and pulled him up off the couch. As he stood before her, looking down at her, her comm badge chirped.

“Tuvok to Captain Janeway.”

She looked down and he could no longer see her face. “Go ahead, Tuvok,” she said in a clear voice.

Chakotay fought to control his reactions to her. How could she sound so calm? Her light floral scent enveloped him. His pulse was racing and his breathing, despite all his attempts, was ragged. He wanted wrap his arms around her, pull her up against him. He wanted to taste her all over. He wanted to strip her and pin her to the wall and push deep inside her while dragging his teeth across the sensitive skin at the base of her neck and hearing her moan and arch into him in response. He closed his eyes. This was agonizing.

Tuvok’s voice carried across the room. “There’s a spatial anomaly two hundred thousand kilometers from our current position. Lieutenant Torres believes it may be a source of antimatter.”

“Antimatter?” Kathryn responded. “That’s unlikely.”

“Lieutenant Torres is adamant.”

“Then it’s worth investigating. Set a course for the anomaly. Is Lieutenant Torres on the Bridge?”

“She is in Engineering.”

“Alright, I’ll join her in there 10 minutes. Janeway out.”

Chakotay, still struggling to rein in his desire, looked down at her. She grinned at him in triumph. “You lost, Commander.”

Chakotay scoffed. “We were interrupted.”

She quirked an eyebrow and looked over at his hand. It rested on her right shoulder. When had he done that?

“You pulled me off balance,” he grumbled.

She laughed and rose to her feet. “Wasn’t that the whole point?” She disappeared into her closest, presumably to get back into her uniform. “You clearly lost!” she called out to him.

Chakotay straightened his shirt and retrieved his jacket. Why had she gone to her knees? What had she had in mind? Damn Tuvok.

Although, in all honesty, Chakotay knew he’d likely have succumbed to her wiles within seconds. He’d almost lost control the moment her lips contacted his. He wasn’t about to admit that to her now though. Not with her boasting about her victory.

“It was just a touch on the shoulder. That wasn’t a captain succumbing to the advances of a subordinate.” He said turning to face her as she emerged from her closet in her uniform.

“For a captain, a touch on the shoulder is a sign of affection,” she countered.

“I demand a rematch.” He felt irritable. He shouldn’t. She’d gone much further he’d anticipated.

He eyed her as she moved about the room. There was nothing Kathryn liked more than besting someone. Her eyes danced. Her cheeks were flushed. Were her lips slightly swollen?

“Are you a sore loser, Chakotay?”

His eyes narrowed. “I didn’t lose, Kathryn. We were interrupted.”

“Coming to Engineering?” she asked.

“I’m heading to the Bridge,” he grumbled. “Next time, I’m the ensign.”

“What makes you think you’ll fare any better in that position?” She lightly trailed her fingers up his arm and across his shoulder as she exited her quarters. Tossing a smile his way, she headed for the lift.

Chakotay shook his head and watched as she walked briskly away from him. Damn that frustrating game. Why had he challenged her to play? He headed to his quarters. He needed a few minutes to compose himself before facing the bridge crew.

As he stepped into his quarters her words echoed in his mind. _For a captain, a touch on the shoulder is a sign of affection…_ How many times had she touched his shoulder, and with far less provocation? She’d just done it now, in fact. He grinned. Maybe he could get her to play again next week.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bad bad maquis? Or how to crash and burn in style.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549373) by [TrekDr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekDr/pseuds/TrekDr)




End file.
